Uh Hunkai
by ByunParkPila
Summary: Hanya menceritakan sebuah cobaan bagi seorang Oh Sehun yang selalu tak tahan jika digoda oleh Nini nya yang polos namun binal. /Summary gaje/YAOI! /Garing /dsb.
1. chapter 1

**_Prolog_**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pilapelangi_

.

.

.

.

.

" Sehunnie... " terlihat seorang pemuda manis berkulit Tan sexy tengah memanggil kekasih nya-yang kini tengah duduk didepan disofa depan tv- dengan manja.

" apa sayang..." balas seorang pemuda lain yang ternyata adalah Sehun.

" Nini ingin makan es krim, boleh?? " tanya sang pemuda manis, atau sering dipanggil jongin. Tapi ia lebih suka memanggil dirinya sendiri Nini.

" tentu saja sayang... Kau ingin es krim rasa apa? Coklat? Vanila? Biar aku belikan sayang... Sekalian sama pabrik pabrik nya" ujar Sehun sambil menyombongkan diri nya sendiri -_-

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia pun berjalan ke arah Sehun dan duduk dipangkuan pemuda berkulit pucat itu, setelah itu melingkarkan tangannya ke leher jenjang sang kekasih.

" Ani... Nini ingin es krim rasa pisang yang dapat mengeluarkan susu kesukaannya Nini... " ujar Jongin sambil berkedip kedip imut pada Sehun.

Sehun mengernyitkan kepalanya bingung, namun seketika menyerang tampan saat mengerti maksud beruang polos nan binal nya ini.

" benarkah? " tanya Sehun sambil tetap menampilkan seringai'annya

Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil menelusupkan kepalanya ke leher sehun. Pertanda bahwa saat ini ia tengah malu, membuat Sehun gemas setengah mampus pada kekasih hitam manis nya ini.

" aih... Binal nya Nini nya daddy, kau ingin es krim nya Daddy sayang? " ujar sehun sambil menjilat cuping kiri Jongin, yang sontak membuat Kai mendesah lirih. Dan juga merubah panggilan untuk dirinya sendiri denganDaddy. Uh...

" Ne ah.. Daddy ahh shhh.. Nini ingin es krim pisang nya daddy ahh nyahhh... " jawab Jongin sambil mendesah karena puting kanan nya yang ditarik tarik dan dijepit oleh sehun hingga menegang indah.

" Shit, jangan salahkan Daddy jika Daddy bermain kasar sayang " ucap Sehun yang setelah langsung menggendong Jongin ala pengantin ke kamar mereka yang berada di lantai atas. _Untuk apa_ Tentu saja untuk memulai kegiatan panas mereka yang sebenarnya baru berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu . Uh...

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

EHEHEHEHE *ketawa nista*

Sebenarnya pila udh pengen bikin ff kyk gini dari lamaaaaaaa banget...

Hahahaha.. Akhirnya terlaksana juga, walaupun hasilnya gaje banget :'V

Tapi yang penting ini hasil otak sendiri bukan hasil otak orang lain :')

Mian kalo banyak typo :")

Gomawo untuk yg udh ngeluangin waktu untuk baca dan ngereview ff nista pila ini

Ya udh... Segitu dulu dari pila

Bye bye reader-nim...


	2. chapter 2

**_Chapter 1_**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pilapelangi_

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah rumah mewah di distrik Gangnam, terlihat seorang pemuda pucat atau sebut saja Sehun yang kini tengah menyesap kopi buatan nya sendiri sambil memainkan _smartphone_ canggih nya.

" hoaamm " terdengar suara uapan dari seorang pemuda manis yang berjalan kearah meja makan dengan hanya memakai kemeja putih kebesaran tanpa dalaman apapun, yang membuat _sesuatu_ yang menggelantung di selangkangannya bergoyang goyang indah. Uh...

Sehun yang mendengar suara uapan tadi sontak menoleh kebelakang. Dan apa yang dilihat Sehun sekarang sungguh membuat suhu tubuh Sehun naik seketika.

Bagaimana tidak, Sehun kini tengah dihadapkan oleh beruang manis yang baru saja bangun dari _hibernasi_ nya, dan langsung diberi pemandangan menggairahkan dari beruang hitam nya ini. Pandangan Sehun tertuju ke bawah, yang menampilkan _gajah_ sang beruang yang bergoyang goyang mengikuti langkah si hitam manis ini.

" hunhun... Umm.. " ucap sang beruang yang ternyata Jongin sambil memeluk tubuh Sehun manja.

" ada apa hm? " tanya Sehun sambil memperhatikan dua bulatan indah di bagian belakang tubuh Jongin, yah... Kalau orang lain biasanya bilang bulatan itu adalah bokong.

" hunnie belum - AH... " Jongin mendesah sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya karena bokong nya kini tengah diremas remas oleh Sehun.

" hun.. Ngah Ah... Be-berhentihhhhh... Akhhh... Hunnie... " ujar Jongin sambil mendesah semakin keras yang membuat _little Oh_ yang tadinya tidur dengan tenang kini memberontak ingin keluar dari sangkar nya. Uh...

" kau membuatku ingin memakan mu lagi Nini " ujar Sehun sambil menahan gejolak ditubuh bagian bawahnya.

" shhhhhhh ahhhhh, hun-hunnie harussshhh kerja... Ah... Andweeee Umm ummmm cppkkk hah cpppkk " mulut Jongin yang tadinya mendesah tak karuan pun kini tersumpal oleh bibir tipis Sehun. Tangan Sehun kini semakin aktif dan sekarang sudah berada dalam _hole_ nya Jongin.

" cpkk hah ummm cpppkk.. Ah-ah..shhhhhhh ahhhhh sehunniehhhh "

" Shit, kau harus tanggung jawab sayanghhh " ujar Sehun sambil membawa jari jari lentik Jongin pada selangkangannya yang kini sangat keras

" Umm?? " Jongin memiringkian kepalanya, terlihat-pura pura- bingung.

" jangan sampai aku berbuat kasar sayang... Hah hah hah " ujar Sehun lagi sambil terengah engah menahan nafsunya yang sepertiga tak bisa dikendalikan lagi.

" kkkk.. Ne Daddy... Nini akan menghisap lolipop nya Daddy... " perkataan Jongin kali ini membuat Sehun tak dapat menahan nya lagi, dengan cepat Sehun menekan pundak Jongin kebawah yang sontak membuat Nini nya itu terduduk dengan selangkangan keras Sehun yang tepat didepan wajah manis nya.

" cepat sayanghhh... " ujar Sehun tak sabar karena Jongin yang hanya menatap selangkangannya itu.

Karena juga Jongin juga sudah tidak sabar memakan lolipop panjangnya, dengan cepat Jongin membuka resleting celana kerja Sehun, setelah itu menurunkan nya celana itu bersamaan dengan pakaian dalam nya.

 _PLOP_

Suara keras terdengar dari sang _little Oh_ yang kini terpampang jelas didepan Jongin. Perlahan Jongin memegang penis Sehun mengurut nya sebentar sebelum memasukkan nya kedalam mulut hangat nya.

" Ah... " terdengar suara desahan Sehun dengan wajah puasnya sambil tangannya yang mengacak rambut hitam Jongin. Sungguh servis dari Nini nya ini tak pernah mengecewakan dan selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

" ummm cpkk ummm hah ah... " Jongin sengaja membuat suara suara menggoda untuk membuat Sehun semakin merasakan kenikmatan yang Jongin berikan.

" Ahhhhh... " suara desahan Sehun bertambah keras saat Jongin memaju mundurkan kepalanya sambil mencongkel ujung kepala penis Sehun. Tangan Jongin pun kini ikut memainkan memainkan dua buah _bola kembar_ yang terletak dibawah penis nya Sehun, sesekali Jongin meremas bola kembar itu untuk memompa sperma Sehun yang sangat disukai oleh Jongin.

" ahhhhh shhhhhhh JONGINNNNNNNN " teriakan dari Sehun menandakan bahwa ia telah mencapai puncaknya. Dengan cepat Jongin melepas penis Sehun, sehingga sperma Sehun kini membasahi wajah Jongin.

" hah.. Hah.. Hah.." Sehun terengah engah setelah mencapai surga dunia nya. Dia melirik kebawah untuk melihat Nini nya yang wajahnya kini tengah berlumuran oleh sperma nya Sehun, yang membuat penis Sehun tegang kembali karena wajah erotis itu. Uh...

" masker wajah alami, hehehehe " ujar Jongin setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

" hahahaha "

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ehehehehheheheheheh

Kabur aja ah... ***PLAK**


End file.
